


L'invité

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [2]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Backstory, F/M, L'arrivée d'Arslan, L'award des parents de l'année est décerné à..., Relation abusive (comme dans le canon)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: New York, 1910.Andragoras revient, et juste derrière lui, elle voit l'enfant. Dix ans, malingre, mal à l'aise : un cadeau qu'elle ne peut refuser, un cadeau dont elle ne veut pas.





	L'invité

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, pour le mot "serpent".

L'enfant a, quoi, dix ans ? Il la regarde et tente de lui sourire, un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Il est jeune, un peu malingre, et Tahamine ne comprend pas.

« Voici Arslan, annonce Andragoras. Il va habiter avec nous maintenant. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant qu'un domestique prend ses affaires pour l'emmener dans une chambre d'ami. Elle attend d'entendre la porte se fermer pour se tourner vers son époux :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement ? »

Andragoras a l'air un peu surpris :

« Tu ne cesses de regretter l'enfant. J'ai pensé que tu souhaitais être mère et comme c'est impossible…

-Tu veux qu'il remplace… »

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Elle comprend la logique, soudain, et elle réprime un haut-le-cœur instinctif.

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part. Sera-t-il notre héritier, alors ? »

Il hausse une épaule :

« Ce serait préférable, oui.

-Et aux yeux du monde… ?

-C'est notre fils que nous avons laissé chez sa nourrice parce qu'il avait les poumons sensibles et que l'air de New York ne lui allait pas. »

C'est un mensonge tellement énorme qu'il fonctionnera : on chuchotera qu'il est certainement un bâtard, mais personne ne pensera qu'il n'est pas de leur famille. Sous ses dehors de brute, Andragoras dispose d'un instinct qui le sauvera encore longtemps. Et de toute façon, quiconque tentera de dire autrement disparaîtra rapidement. Elle hoche la tête, et se retourne, lentement, très lentement, pour monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Ma chère ?, la rappelle Andragoras. »

Elle se retourne vers lui. Elle a beau le dépasser de cette position, quand elle croise son regard, elle a conscient de la fragilité de sa position.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse. »

Ah. Elle incline la tête sur le côté :

« C'était prévenant de ta part, confirme-t-elle. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Les mots sont comme du venin sur sa langue. Andragoras sourit. Elle sait qu'il ignore la nausée qui l'a saisi. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas conscient de la violence de son geste et qu'il pense lui avoir fait plaisir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle referme la porte de sa chambre que ses mains commencent à trembler de rage. Comment ose-t-il ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Elle avait… lorsqu'elle est rentrée pour découvrir que Joshua et Esther avaient disparus quelques jours après l'enterrement d'Osroès, lorsqu'elle a compris qu'Andragoras les avait en son pouvoir et qu'il allait les tuer si elle refusait sa demande en mariage, elle a senti son sang se geler. Elle a réfléchi pendant une nuit et le lendemain, avec un calme terrible, elle a fait semblant d'avoir une crise d'hystérie. Puis une autre. Elle a accepté la demande d'Andragoras. Elle en a simulé deux autres, et le médecin qu'elle avait fait appelé à eu la conclusion qu'elle voulait et elle a eu une hystérectomie. Jamais, s'était-elle promis, jamais je ne porterai l'enfant de ce monstre.

Et il s'est débrouillé pour lui en donner un.

Comprend-il simplement… ?

Elle inspire lentement pour se calmer. Peu à peu, sa colère s'apaise et ses mains sont de nouveau immobiles.

Le soir, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et le contemple en train de dormir. Objectivement, c'est un enfant innocent qui dort, mais à ses yeux, il est plus venimeux qu'un serpent. Ce n'est pas son fils et tout son être se révolte à l'idée de le voir grandir, lui et pas Joshua, de le voir l'appeler mère, lui et pas Joshua. De l'avoir tout le temps sous les yeux, en un rappel vivant de ce qu'elle ne vit pas, de ce qu'elle ne voit pas…

Elle ne peut pas.


End file.
